Lola Byrne
Lola Byrne is the girlfriend turned wife and later widow of Luc Crash. Lola stabs out Lily’s eyes and subsequently assists in the murder of Lilly “Ignites the Dawn”, and her boyfriend Jimmy Cuervo. Following Luc’s death, Lola is subsequently arrested and imprisoned. She is portrayed by Tara Reid. The Crow: Wicked Prayer Lola is in a watch tower of a church at a county jail, waiting with a shotgun. She sees Luc being wrestled to the ground by three officers, and when she sees an opportunity she takes her shot and manages to free Luc from his restraints. After Luc knocks out the three officers, Lola blows a kiss at him when the two of them make eye contact. When Luc threatens to shoot the priest, Lola intercepts him just in time and uses his arm to wrap around her shoulder. Lola accepts Luc’s sudden marriage proposal and they kiss on the hood of his car. Later in the afternoon, Lola wearing a mask, sings a little tune as she greets Jimmy when he walks into the store Trading Post where Lilly works. Lola tells Jimmy that he should’ve brought Lily lilies instead of roses but dismisses it saying that it is his funeral. As Luc restrains Lilly, Lola swings around a bag of scorpions and quotes Shakespeare. Lilly punches Luc causing him to let go of her and she grabs the bag of scorpions from Lola‘s hand and pours them over Lola’s chest. Lola watches as Luc restrains Lilly again and is shocked to hear Luc tell Lilly that he never had the option of loving someone like her. Lola is annoyed when Luc asks if she remembers him telling her that Lilly is a firecracker. When Lilly is put in the noose, Lola pulls a knife out and waves it in Lilly’s face commenting that ever since they were kids Lola always thought that Lilly had pretty eyes. Lola continues to say that Lilly’s eyes have seen many things while her eyes have seen nothing. When Luc tells her that she’s wasting time, Lola proceeds to gouge out one of Lilly’s eyes. Lola takes Lilly’s eye and begins to say a chant “ By sun’s dying flame...and Hades wicked might. I peer in to the darkness...to take hold of light” As she says the chant, Lola gets visions of her future. Lola says that she has the eyes of a shaman to unlock the spell and she hands Luc a knife as he approaches Lola’s body as she has been hanged. After Luc cuts out Jimmy’s heart, Lola proceeds to say a second chant; “Killer’s heart when love redeemed... Satan’s claw will be gleamed.” Lola watches as Jimmy’s heart turns to ash in Luc’s hand and the number 666 is burned into his chest. Luc lights Lola’s cigarette for her while telling her that he feels good. Luc then instructs Pestilence and Famine to burn Jimmy and Lilly’s bodies. Later that night, Lola returns with the group to their hideout and Lola is wearing sunglasses. As she washes the blood off of her hands, War tells her to take off her glasses so she could see with her new eyes. Lola takes off her glasses and looks at War and gets visions of War’s future, and she tells him that she sees the devil rising up, and he’ll make all his dreams come true. Lola listens as Luc gives a speech reminding everyone what they’re fighting for. Concluding Luc’s speech, Lola hands out wedding invitations to the group telling them not to be late as she and Luc have to get married before sunrise or the power was lost. Lola continues to party the night of the way with the group. That same night, Lola accompanies Luc, War and Famine to a church where Moses, Luc’s old friend, is performing a marriage. Lola mocks the pregnant bride saying that a virgin bride must taste like cherry pie. Lola checks on the group of women who appear to be bridesmaids and says that they’re all useless sluts. All the laughs when Luc mock Moses’ sentiment that he’s changed, and on Luc’s instruction, Lola tosses Moses a gun. After Luke kills Moses, he instructs War to kill everyone else and Lola questions Luke’s intentions. Luke ignores her and walks away, and Lola watches in shock as War kills everyone else. Lola is already at Rave-N-Fest when Luc, War and Famine show up. Lola hands Luc a glass of wine as he walks in. Lola sits back with Luc as they watch the chaos unfold. As Famine continues to wreak havoc, Lola is shocked when Jimmy suddenly appears and stops Famine. Lola comments that Jimmy became the crow like in the legend. When Luc points out that he and Jimmy are trying to make the wrong things right, Lola comments that they should team up. Lola laughs after Jimmy says that he’s better at giving eulogies than wedding speeches when Luc asked him if he’s good at giving speeches when proposing that Jimmy could be his best man. After Luc asks Jimmy what the difference between the two of them is, Jimmy lunges is at Lola after he tells Luc that he’s dead. Luc stops Jimmy inches away from Lola’s face and Lola grabs Jimmy’s hand, and tells him that Luc isn’t the same person he used to be. After Luc throws Jimmy across the room and instructs War to kill him, he sits back down next to Lola. When Luc spots the crow, he asks Lola what happens to an angel when it loses its wings and Lola replies that it falls and she watches Luc throw an axe at the crow injuring it. As she notices Jimmy begin to fall after he becomes mortal following the injury of the crow, she starts to say a chant; “My Fire eyes...to Heaven’s drop”, causing the large raven ornament from the ceiling to collapse the entire tent and more chaos ensues. Lola watches as War continues to kill everyone else in the room and she leaves with Luc and War after. The trio head to a church. Lola tells Luc that it’s not too late to break the spell and they don’t have to go through with the wedding. Luc assures her that she doesn’t have to worry and Lola’s spirits are lifted saying that their luck is changing. Lola and Luc approach the church and share a kiss before Luc picks her up and carries her through the threshold. Lola sees Cara Mia and says hi to her asking if she missed her. Cara Mia tells Lola that she was hoping never to see her again hoping that Lola would’ve made something of her life since she had the opportunity to. When El Niño greets them he tells the couple if they want to get married then Lola is going to have to return El Niño his book. Lola says she stole it fair and square and that he never had the eyes to read it anyway, but ultimately Lola returns the book to El Niño. Lola and Luc are prepped for the wedding and Lola wears a black dress. After they are pronounce “Devil and his Shorty“, they share a kiss and Lola proceeds to stab Luc in the stomach. Luc collapses but shortly there after pops back up and kisses Lola. After Luc engages Jimmy in a brief fight and proceeds to put him up on a cross in the church, Lola tells Luc that they should consummate their marriage before the spell wears off. Luc hands Lola her knife back and urges her to take revenge after El Niño walks back into the room. Lola proceeds to stab El Niño. As they walk out of the church, Lola tells Harold that the knife that she’s holding she used to stab out Lilly’s eyes. As they ride along the road, Lola says that she did what Luc wanted now it’s time for him to “ring her bell and lock the spell“. Lola comments that Luc has just seven days before he has to go back. Lola gets somewhat disturbed as Luc continues talking. Lola and Luc arrive at the burial ground. Luc tries to forcibly have sex with Lola and Lola tries to urge him to look at her eyes. Just then, Jimmy drives up in a hearse and interrupts them. As Luc fights Jimmy, Lola, noticing that the sun is rising, tries to look up a spell. After the sun rises, Lola’s eyes starts to bleed and she puts her sunglasses on and says a prayer. When Harold and Tanner arrive at the gravesite, Lola is arrested by Tanner. Trivia * In the 2000 novel, The Crow: Wicked Prayer, Lola is called Kyra Damon Category:Characters Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters